warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Song on the Breeze
Ok, it's time for my collab! Remember, the story takes place in the old forest, so the important cats, the ones I said, we see it from them. Prologue- Rainstar A dark tom swished through the trees. A starry ginger tom followed him. I must not hear Thunderstar's prophecy, ''the dark tom thought. ''It must never come true, and it will if I hear it... '' Then- WHAM! right into a tree! But as the tom looked up, he saw it wasn't a tree. It was Thunderstar. "A secret is hidden within the four clans," ''Thunderstar began. "NO!" the tom yowled, and he tried yet again to get away, but Thunderstar just appered in front of him. "''Four cats must uncover this hidden secret," ''the StarClan tom said. "I know who one will be!!" The tom screeched. "Leave her out of it!!" "''The twisted foot, the flickering fire, the misty petal," ''Thunderstar said calmly. "No, please no...." The tom said, tears welling from his eyes. "''And the song on the breeze." ''Thunderstar ended. "Hawkstar, you know what must be done." Then, Thunderstar disappered. Hawkstar did ''know what to do. ''Keep my daughter safe, he thought. Chapter 1- Warriorfan123 Mistpaw hissed in annoyance as the tangled thorn bushes stung her pads. How am I going to pass my assessment like this? ''Mistpaw growled to herself, biting back a hiss of pain as a thick tendril wrapped itself around her legs. Her mentor, Breezesong, had ordered her to bring back at least three pieces of prey. So far, Mistpaw had no luck. She was in the middle of the forest, somewhere near the Sandy Hollow but not to far from Sunningrocks. Earlier on, her friend had dared her to hunt at Snakerocks. ''I would never hunt there! The least I need right now is another scar. ''She twisted her head to focus on the pale pink line that ran across her shoulder. Once, when she was a kit, a badger had attacked camp. The badger had caught her, but even when the warriors came quickly to the rescue, she'd been left with an ugly scar. Mistpaw lapped at the fur around it to hide the pink skin, then pressed on. ''I've got to pass the assessment! I have to! ''Suddenly, a bird called loudly from a tall oak tree above Mistpaw's head. It fluttered to the ground, pecking at the gnarled roots of the oak. ''Big mistake bird. ''Mistpaw licked her jaws, then settled into a crouch. She sprang of swiftly and silently, killing the bird with a clean bite. Pleased, Mistpaw licked a paw and drew it smugly over her face. ''Should I pick it up or take it with me?''The frosts of leaf-bare were almost on the forest. Russet-colored leaves coated the floor, and the grass was slowly dying. ''But it's such a good catch! What if another warrior comes and gets it when I'm not there?''Glancing around, Mistpaw picked up the bird and picked her way through the bushes and out of the clearing. Breezesong would be proud. It was quite difficult to please the proud she-cat. An itch suddenly started up on Mistpaw's shoulder. She ignored it. Her scar was always itching, but this time it was almost… urgent. ''I'll need to see the medicine cat about this. ''Suddenly, she heard a crack. Whirling around, Mistpaw dropped her catch and faced the bracken to her left. It trembled. Something big was coming. Mistpaw had no time to shriek before a massive black-and-white head emerged from the thicket. A huge body reared up, claws reaching so high they seemed to scrape the clouds. The creature thumped to its paws and snorted. Slowly, Mistpaw began to back away. ''Badger! ''Her scar was itching furiously. The badger swung its head…. Chapter Two - Glowe (Twistedfoot) For the umpteenth time, it seemed like Breezepaw had no idea what the definition of being quiet is. ''Breezepaw is thick like his father. "Breezepaw, I don't care if you hate eating frogs. If you want to be picky, join the kittypets. I think they fit you well," I said coldly. I smirked when Breezepaw cowered next to the reeds. "Or you can join ThunderClan. I think they would suit you well. ThunderClan accepts everyone, even someone who hunts like a kittypet." It was just days after I became deputy. I was surprised because there were a lot more cats that were older than me. And of course, I didn't have an apprentice. But Froststar just ignored everyone else's complaints. I had no problem of being deputy after that idiot Cloudflight. He made ShadowClan weak. But then there was this problem of me being deputy. I needed an apprentice but the only kit old enough was Breezepaw, then Breezekit. The minute I saw him in the nursery, I hated him. He has his father's looks, even though he has Mousefire's bright green eyes. But he was arrogant and clumsy as his father. I bet he wouldn't survive about a moon of training. He doesn't look much. Now, after one fourth of a moon after training, I think that he is the most idiot, frog-brained apprentice that I had ever seen. Even Rowanpelt, his father, was better than him. "Look! The fireflies are out! Maybe I can catch a few..." Breezepaw's voice faltered as he jumped up and tried to reach a firefly. He is acting more like a kit everyday. Maybe he has this reverse aging thing that makes him more immature because I think that the other kits don't act like this. I bit him hard in the scruff, carrying out of the swamp. I saw two cut marks on his neck. The cuts weren't very deep but enough for Breezepaw to notice them. "Ouch!" he screeched. I kept my cool smile on. "That is what you get if you act like a kit. Go back to camp and for a punishment for not paying attention and not receiving any prey, you will go hungry and you will stay inside camp for half a moon. No hunting." But Breezepaw looked excited. Why is that? I cuffed him at the ear, my voice very audible. I said it in a whisper, a cold harsh whisper. "And you will have to clean the elder's den and search for ticks as well." The soft smile disappeared as he scampered back into woods. "That is what he gets," I smile softly. A soft rustle makes me turn around, seeing a ghastly image of someone. Someone that I loved. And another cat. "Hello, Twistedfoot." Mousefire's soft voice made me all dreamy but I made a stop it it. "End this dreamyness and let's get to the point," I growled. Suddenly, that love had disappeared, replaced with anger for letting her have kits with Rowanpelt. "Brother, don't be angry," said another voice, this time less soothing then Mousefire's voice but still very calm. I saw the small flash of dark gray fur, then his dark blue eyes fixed on mine. He was the exactly same image of me, except that he looked younger. He was a victim of poisoning. He was my brother, Graywhisper. "Graywhisper!" I called out. The only cats I had loved are here now. And I can't waste a minute with them. I was supposed to be the tough deputy but for a moment, my voice cracks. "Why are you here?" His voice comes in the way that I was used to. He had this panicking part in his voice that I found relaxing for me. "There was a prophecy, delivered by Thunder to Hawkstar, of ThunderClan. Rowanpelt, he overheard them—" I suddenly interrupt him. "Rowanpelt is in StarClan?" Graywhisper nodded solemnly. "I wanted to place him in the Dark Forest when he died but Mousefire wanted him so much." Mousefire dipped her head. "I am a victim of Rowanpelt's lies. Although I hated him, I couldn't bear him to be in the Dark Forest." I was still angry with Mousefire but some of my anger subsided. "Well?" I said impatiently. "You are quite the same, as I see. Still have that rebellious, impatient part of you. Anyways, he did overhear them. And I fear that it is referring to you." Me? "It states quite clearly, A secret is hidden among four clans..." Mousefire's green eyes caught my eye. She was staring at me and her eyes were wet. Then it dawned on me. She was silently weeping. But Graywhisper continued, "...Four cats must uncover the secret..." I muttered under my breath. "And I suppose one of them is me?" But Graywhisper didn't pay attention. "The... the..." He started to stutter, but I knew it was deliberate. I used my soft voice that I used on Mousefire when we were apprentices. "Go on... I don't care." Graywhisper cleared his throat. "The twisted foot, the flickering fire, the misty petal..." Then Mousefire completed it. "And the song of the breeze." My suspicions were confirmed. I said harshly and quite coldly at them, "Thank you." My voice was brimmed with sarcasm. "You know that Rowanpelt might had been lying? Graywhisper, you might have been a victim of his lies," I pointed out. But Graywhisper and Mousefire was already fading. "I am proud of your deputyship. And... I am afraid that at least one of them won't make it out alive," Mousefire just said. Then they disappeared. I grumbled myself, "Great way to end a conversation, right, Mousefire?" Chapter 3- Rainstar (Breezesong) I leaped onto the badger's back. I had been watching my apprentice from behind one of the rocks, and had almost let her be killed because I was daydreaming about how proud I was of Mistpaw's catch. Suddenly, the badger reared onto it's fore paws, throwing me off. It caught me in it's jaws and bit down hard on her back. I screeched, but was able to claw the badger's face. It dropped me, but then opened it's jaws again to finish me off. "I guess this is a good way to join StarClan," I gasped, and closed my eyes. Then I opened them and saw Mistpaw biting down on the badger's leg. "Mistpaw, no!" I yowled, but my apprentice was determined to save me. She threw it's head down onto a rock, and the badger lay limp. "Breezesong! Are you ok!" Mistpaw yowled and ran over to me. "You... you killed a badger!" I meowed. "And I can stand up." I stood up slowly, balancing on Mistpaw. We walked slowly back to camp, making sure my hurt back didn't touch much of the top of the enterance to camp. As soon as they entered the camp, all the cats ran over to Mistpaw and I. "Get Breezesong over to Patchflare's den, she needs to be treated." Mistpaw said. "No, we can just do it here," I said. "The smell of the medicine den makes me sick a lot, so right now won't be good. Dapplepaw, go get Hawkstar." Heatherstep and Hollowmist, my two closest friends, put some moss down for me in front of the HighRock, and layed me down. Patchfire, the ThunderClan medicine cat, ran over to me and checked for infections. She then rubbed some chervil into me, telling her apprentice, Tinypaw, to go get some cobwebs to help with the bleeding. It felt odd to be treated, since I like to help treat other cats with Patchflare since Tinypaw is often out getting herbs. Meanwhile, Mistpaw told the Clan what happened. "You killed a full grown badger!?" Hollowmist said in wonder. "I had to to save Breezesong," Mistpaw meowed, blushing. "It's not that big of a deal." :"Not that big of a deal?!?!?" Hawkstar ran into the camp and touched noses with Breezesong. "You saved my daughter's life AND killed what some senior warriors can't kill! In fact...." He jumped up onto the HighRock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the HighRock for a Clan meeting!" But most of the clan was already here. It only took a few minutes for the wholoe clan to apper. "I, Hawkstar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to loom down on this apprentice," Hawkstar stated. "She has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own life?" "I do," Mistpaw said, tail twiching. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mistpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Mistpetal. StarClan honors you for your wisdom and skill in battle, and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Hawkstar put his head on Mistpetal's shoulder, and Mistpetal licked Hawkstar's shoulder. "Mistpetal! Mistpetal! Mistpetal!" the Clan cheered, and I smiled at my old apprentice, and Mistpetal gave me a friendly smile. Chapter 4- Cchen3 (Fireflicker) I sighed as I stretched, spotting Breezepaw and Twistedfoot coemt back from their "hunt". I didn't bother to question why Breezepaw was whimpering and limping, while Twistedfoot nudged the apprentice none too gently towards the medicine cat den. "Fireflicker, can you go lead a hunting patrol?" I looked up as Froststar began to sort out the patrols. "You can take whoever you want." Not Twistedfoot. I thought sourly, Not in a million years. I picked up a few others, including Gorsepelt, Crowlight, and the apprentice Breezepaw. But of course Twistedfoot decided he wanted to come along to access his apprentice's skill. "Show me your crouch." Twistedfoot growled. We all stopped and waited patiently, or impatiently in my case, for Breezepaw to crouch down. The young tom winced as he crouched, and Twistedfoot hissed in disappointment, "You're doing it all wrong!" He struck Breezepaw aside and I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, is that the best you can do? Smack your apprentices?" I snorted, "At least teach them how to crouch correctly. Twistedfoot glared at me, and I stared back. Breezepaw was caressing his paw and I dismissed him back to camp. "Let's stop wasting time and let's go." I snapped. The deputy followed slowly, obviously annoyed that he was being ordered by a younger warrior. I didn't care, honestly, I had a right to order him around. I'' was leading this patrol, not him. The hunt was successful, though Twistedfoot didn't bother to catch anything. "Better watch out for your apprentice," I purred, smirking slightly. Twistedfoot growled and trotted away, heading for the apprentice den and probably getting ready for another training session with the young apprentice. "Nice of you to defend Breezepaw like that," Gorsepelt was standing next to me. "I don't need your praises," I muttered, stalking towards the prey pile and dropping my catches before picking up a thrush. "Sure you don't," the tom laughed. I glared at him too, aware that I had a fiery temper. "You're useless," I sighed, though I was slightly blushing. Gorsepelt ''was cute. The tom smiled wryly, "So are you." "Want to bet?" I rolled my eyes, "I caught more prey than you did." "Ah but I gave you one catch, remember?" Gorsepelt purred, and he strode into the den, "Enjoy Twistedfoot's rant about interfering with his training later!" I let out a snort and continued eating, feeling slightly amused. Only when Twistedfoot came up to me and told me about a prophecy did I realize that maybe I was born for something more special. Chapter 5 - Silver (Silverstorm) Silverstorm yawned as the full moon rose over Riverclan's camp. Tonight was the Gathering, and the Clans would share thier news. "Silverstorm! You've been chosen!" called a black apprentice. Silverstorm rose to her paws and meowed back ,"I'm coming, Shadowpaw!" The Riverclan leader Troutstar was at the entrance to Riverclan's camp. "Ah, Silverstorm," he mewed. "You have always been a little late." As the Riverclan cats ran through the trees, Silverstorm couldn't help but think about the Gathering ahead. The Riverclan medicine cat, Featherpool, had told her about a strange prophecy that Hawkstar of Thunderclan had gotten. She and Featherpool were best friends. As they arrived at Fourtrees, Silverstorm spread out from the group. The medicine cats had taken their places. Around them, four others sat, waiting. "Are you the one in the prophecy?" asked one with orange fur. "No," she repiled. The orange cat called to some others. They soon introduced themselves as Twistedfoot, Breezesong, Fireflicker, and Mistpetal. "We have been told by our medicine cats that we were part of a prophecy," Twistedfoot meowed. "We need a cat who knows all about the Clan territory," Mistpetal repiled quickly. "We have heard from Featherpool that you were once a medicine cat," Fireflicker explained. "You should join us!" "You know all the territories and most of the cats!" Mistpetal chimed in. "You want me? Well.." Silverstorm's mind whirled. "Let the Gathering begin!" Hawkstar's yowl interuppted the five cats. He set off to say, "Thunderclan has a new warrior. Mistpaw has recently taken on the name of Mistpetal." "Mistpetal! Mistpetal!" The Clan cats cheered. "Thunderclan's newest warrior helped to kill a badger in our territory," Hawkstar continued. He sta down on the Great Rock and flicked his tail to let the other leaders start. Troutstar is next. "Riverclan has a new medicine cat apprentice. Shadowpaw has agreed to take on Featherpool's mentorship." "Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw!" Troutstar flicks his tailtip and everything is silent. "Also, Dawncloud has just moved to the nursery. She's expecting Stormpelt's kits." Silverstorm waited for the other leaders to share their news. Then something came. Something bright and hot. Fire! Chapter 6- Warriorfan123 Fire! Mistpetal's head shot up as the crown of the flames appeared from over fourtrees. Fireflicker, Twistedfoot and Breezesong exchanged terrified glances. Even the leaders panicked. Oh no! ''Cats began to yowl in shock and horror. Mistpetal heard the scared wail of a kit. " We've got to get the cats out of here!" Mistpetal called to the other cats. It felt awkward, ordering them around, as Fireflicker and Twistedfoot were senior warriors. " I agree," Twistedfoot rumbled. " This must be what the prophecy means!" " Silverstorm, you round up RiverClan. Tell them to get back to RiverClan as fast as possible." Fireflicker said, glancing nervously at the nearing flames. Silverstorm nodded and took off, her pelt getting swallowed up in the crowd of cats. " In fact, every cat head for the river. Water quells fire." " Okay," Mistpetal took of as fast as a bird. She felt the wind stir around her as Breezesong came to her side. " I'll get the warriors and elders. You get the apprentices," Breezesong ordered. For a moment, Mistpetal felt furious. ''Is she pushing me to the side? Is it because I'm Mistpetal? The ordinary apprentice who did nothing good and nothing bad? ''Then she told herself to stop being a mouse brain. ''She's been a warrior longer than you have. Start saving cats! ''The time before the flames reached fourtrees was not long. Mistpetal thought she had seen all three huddling beneath a holly bush. She soon found them, eyes wide with terror. " Come on! We've got to hurry!" Mistpetal growled. She lashed her tail in impatience. None moved, frozen in fright. Snarling, Mistpetal plunged her muzzle under the bush and grabbed Oakpaw's scruff. The brown tabby let out a muffled yelp as she hauled him out of the bush. Mistpetal gaze him a soft slap to the hind quarters and he took off like a rabbit over the hills. After seeing their ringleader move, Mousepaw and Sunpaw shot off after him. Relieved, Mistpetal ran up to where all the Clan cats were gathering. She saw Breezesong and Hawkstar working together to get the elders up the hill. " Go to RiverClan!" Hawkstar yowled at his Clan. " Quickly!" His warriors needed no more orders. They took off like their tails were on fire, racing over the hills and towards the RiverClan camp. Mistpetal saw Silverstorm take the lead, with Fireflicker urging on her own Clanmates and Twistedfoot snapping angrily at cats who lagged behind. ''We did it. ''Mistpetal closed her eyes and allowed the panic to seep from her, like a river flowing downhill. Suddenly, a small cry filled her ears. Mistpetal swung her head around and gasped. A long way down the slope, hidden in the shadow of the great rock, was a tiny kit. It flattened its ears and wailed again. Mistpetal was frozen in shock. A loud roar cut through the air and a blast of hot wind slapped her in the face. Orange flames flew down the slope and had soon encircled fourtrees. Only the tip of the great rock was visible. Mistpetal's heart was pounding so hard, she thought it would bust through her ribs. ''The kit! ''It's fur being burnt. Its eyes wide with terror. Its body… Mistpetal shook her head. ''I have to save the kit! Hardly knowing what she was doing, Mistpetal charged down the slope and halted before the fire. It was not burning very high… yet. Mistpetal took a deep breath. She heard the yowling of the kit. She knew what she had to do. Mistpetal backed up and narrowed her eyes at the fire. She yowled once, bunched her hind legs, took a running start and leapt over the fire. Time stopped. Mistpetal saw every grass blade below her tremble. She saw the kit blink. She saw the flames reach up and saw her belly fur catch on fire. Then she thumped down beside the kit, pain threatening to overwhelm her. Mistpetal whimpered. It burnt, so so badly. She felt as if a fox had reached down and simply tore her belly out. The kit gazed at her out of wide blue eyes. I'm not going to die for nothing. ''But Mistpetal had no idea how she was going to do that. Suddenly, she heard a dripping sound. Twisting her head, she spotted drops of water falling from the roof of the rock to the ground beneath. Mistpetal was struck by inspiration. She clawed around the ground, to her surprise finding an abundance of free-growing moss. Barely able to stay conscious, Mistpetal held the moss under the water and allowed it to become so full it was too heavy to hold. She turned around, held it in her jaws, and tossed it into the fire. She closed her eyes and hoped, hoped… there was a sizzling sound. Mistpetal looked up and saw a section of the fire go down. She turned to the frightened kit. " Run! Go through the gap!" Mistpetal croaked. Stars were beginning to dance all over her vision. " But what about you?" the kit, a tom, squeaked. Mistpetal forced a purr. " It's okay, little one. Go! Find your parents and your Clan," she whispered. The kit cast a sorrowful glance over his shoulder, then bounded away. He cleared the gap just as the moss was consumed by the fire. Mistpetal dragged herself into the shade of the great rock. Pain was wracking her body. Mistpetal felt as though she would never feel anything else again. ''I'm sorry, Breezesong. I knew you wanted me to grow up as a strong warrior, but it doesn't look like I'm going to get that chance. ''Tears formed a hard lump in Mistpetal's throat and she let out a sob. ''Save me, StarClan. I don't want to die. Chapter 7